Spring Fever
by RavenclawLupin11
Summary: This mild February weather makes for a grand trip to the zoo. H/P JJ/Reid


A/N: Since the warm winter weather in DC, I have contracted Spring Fever. I live around DC and my favorite BAU couple live and work there so it makes sense that they would've noticed the slightly mild weather we've been having. My favorite BAU couple has also contracted Spring Fever. But alas, it is February, and nothing is permanent in this world.

Established relationship, the team knows and Henry and Will exist but Will gave up his parental rights to Henry months previous. However, Beth doesn't exist and Hotch is with our lovely Emily. Present time.

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing, wish THAT rumor were true. However, it is sadly not and everything belongs to Jeff Davis and CBS.

Happy reading.

**RavenclawLupin11 presents:**

**Spring Fever  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JJ POV<strong>

I snuggled in close to Spence as we laid on the couch watching "The Artist" on DirecTV.

"I find it refreshing. No sound, no color, just pure," I commented, yawing.

Spence's arms wrapped around my waist. "Not to mention Jean Dujardin is good looking, right?"

I sighed. "Spence, he's French. Of course he's good looking." Spence laughed as I continued. "I'm pretty sure if you weren't a hot French person they'd throw you out and make you live in Germany."

"Well, apparently, someone in your family wasn't attractive enough and they tossed you over here," Spence said into my hair. "And lucky for me they did."

I smiled as the movie ended. I turned around on the couch to face my boyfriend. "Have you noticed how amazingly warm it's been here lately?"

"Yeah. Apparently there IS such a thing as global warming."

I smirked. "What do you say to a double date?"

"With who," Spence asked, darkly.

I smiled, knowing who he was dreading I'd say. "Hotch, Em and Jack."

Spence sighed relieved. "Bringing Jack makes it not a double date, Jayje."

"I know, but Henry will want to see Jack and I thought that taking them to the zoo would be a good family outing."

"Make it a triple date and you've got yourself a deal," Spence said, kissing me.

* * *

><p><strong>Spence POV<strong>

"I never would've guessed that two primary school kids could be this quiet," I said, astonished that both Henry and Jack were asleep. Hotch carried Jack in his arms, while I had Henry in mine. Emily and Jayje were walking ahead of us, their heads together in conversation.

"Well, we wore them out today."

I smiled at the memory of today. We had gotten up at seven this morning. Hotch and Emily met us at JJ's house, where I crashed from time to time. We went to Denny's for breakfast. The zoo opened at ten so we spent a few hours there, then had lunch. The six of us then went to the Smithsonian's Air and Space Museum as both the boys were currently into flying objects. Then we went to Hotch's place for dinner. After Hotch's house, we went to the park for their annual carnival. Presently, we were walking from the carnival grounds to our respective cars.

"...Henry as your own," I heard Hotch ask, pulling me out of my reverie.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Have you and JJ talked about maybe you adopting Henry as your own? He seems to like you, he called you 'dad' at least three times today. You basically raised him after Will left a few months ago. I just thought...you know what, it's really none of my business."

"No, no, Hotch. You've got a point. Henry needs a father, just as Jack needed a mother. Emily stepped up, why shouldn't I? I mean, I'm his godfather, right?"

Hotch smiled. We put our boys in our cars. Hotch stood with his arm around Emily's waist leaning casually against the car door. I straightened and put my hands in my pockets; my fingers itching to grab Jayje inappropriately.

"Thanks, JJ, for inviting us. I know Jack had a lot of fun," Emily said.

Jayje nodded. "This weather has been so warm and mild lately, I thought we could all use a break and time to enjoy it."

"Well," Hotch started. "We'd better get Jack home. We've got a case starting tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Hotch. I guess we'll see you in the morning," I said, smiling.

Just as Emily and JJ embraced, I felt a drop of something wet hit my forehead. I looked up just as the Heavens opened up and the flood gates were released.

It IS February, what can you expect?

* * *

><p>AN II: Just a short one-shot of the team at the end of the month.

I'm writing a one shot, up on March 9th (in lieu of MGG's birthday) about JJ's gift to Spencer on HIS birthday!


End file.
